User blog:Phyrrus362/MOCBLOGGAGE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!!!
Well, it's been quite a while since I've put my MOCs on display here... So, i'm jam packing this blog with a new MOC, a preview for a new MOC, and six revamps! :D MOCBLOGGAGE!!! Jaina and Larxene Jaina revamped (1).jpg Larxene revamped (1).jpg Meh, I'm too lazy to take more pictures of them... I'll do it some other time.... :P Credit for their bodies goes to Jareroden97. Dark Phyrrus Reborn Dark Phyrrus reborn (1).jpg Dark Phyrrus reborn (2).jpg Dark Phyrrus reborn (3).jpg Dark Phyrrus reborn (4).jpg Dark Phyrrus reborn (5).jpg|Readying his bow... Dark Phyrrus reborn (6).jpg| Prepare for fire!!! Dark Phyrrus reborn (7).jpg|you better hope he's just pointing the bow in your direction and not aiming it at you... Dark Phyrrus reborn (8).jpg|Time for epic weapon #2... Dark Phyrrus reborn (9).jpg|KATANA!!! Dark Phyrrus reborn (10).jpg|He's like a ninja now... Dark Phyrrus reborn (11).jpg Dark Phyrrus reborn (12).jpg|But he may be no match for the MOC with that black sword... Dark Phyrrus has been reborn and revamped! With two new weapons, he's seriously epic! (Credit for the weapons goes to Ajtnzer of Youtube/Adam Toh of MOCpages) Kouhiimaru Phyrrus Kouhiimaru (1).jpg|KOUHIIMARU!!! Phyrrus Kouhiimaru (2).jpg|Back view of epicness! Phyrrus Kouhiimaru (3).jpg|Robotic arm 1/2 Phyrrus Kouhiimaru (4).jpg|Robotic arm 2/2 Phyrrus Kouhiimaru (5).jpg|You do NOT wanna catch this guy in a dark alley... Well, I got lazy with the pictures... But here he is, Kouhiimaru! Sadly, this will be the last self-MOC I build until further notice due to a lack of pieces. :/ Torak revamped Torak revamped (1).jpg Torak revamped (2).jpg Torak revamped (3).jpg Torak revamped (4).jpg|He has a shield now! Torak revamped (5).jpg|Back view Torak revamped (6).jpg|Back view closeup Torak revamped (7).jpg Torak revamped (8).jpg I gotta say, I really like how he turned out! I gave him a custom body! his custom body is actually the third custom body I've built (the first one being for female MOCs and the second one being for Vahnkas and Phyrrus). Vahnkas revamped Vahnkas revamped (1).jpg Vahnkas revamped (2).jpg|his body is similar to Phyrrus's Vahnkas revamped (3).jpg Vahnkas revamped (4).jpg Vahnkas revamped (5).jpg|Back view Vahnkas revamped (6).jpg|Back view closeup Vahnkas revamped (7).jpg Vahnkas revamped (8).jpg Vahnkas revamped (9).jpg Vahnkas revamped (10).jpg And here's the second adaptation of my first male custom body! I figured since I used the other kind of Inika chestplate on Phyrrus, I should use this one on Vahnkas. It turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself! Phyrrus revamped Phyrrus revamped (1).jpg Phyrrus revamped (2).jpg Phyrrus revamped (3).jpg Phyrrus revamped (4).jpg|Flexing Showing his custombess upper arms. Phyrrus revamped (5).jpg|Custombess legs... Phyrrus revamped (6).jpg|Custombess torso front view Phyrrus revamped (7).jpg|Custombess torso back view Phyrrus revamped (8).jpg|Custombess torso back view without the sword Phyrrus revamped (9).jpg|Epic, ain't he? :D Phyrrus revamped (10).jpg|He gets an epic custombess sword... Phyrrus revamped (11).jpg|I friggin' LOVE this pose! Phyrrus revamped (12).jpg Phyrrus revamped (13).jpg|I think they're ready to fight... Phyrrus revamped (14).jpg And here is my first ever male custom body! I had Phyrrus' custom body built a couple days before Vahnkas and Torak. This is similar to the one Vahnkas has, but still unique. MOC preview MOC preview (1).jpg|What is this? Asgard bowing? But he's in pain... MOC preview (2).jpg|Is this the behemoth that brought the demon to it's knees?! Randombess!!! GF Team (1).jpg|you know how it is on TV sometimes... GF Team (2).jpg|Where the main character has one or more love interests... GF Team (3).jpg|Well what team are YOU on? GF Team (4).jpg|Phyrrus x Larxene? GF Team (5).jpg|Or Phyrrus x Jaina? Well, I was bored. And I thought this would be kind of interesting. Other stuff Alright, I seriously didn't think I'd have to mention it... But apparently, blogs are only interesting when they have MOCs. So I'll post a link to here. Check it out. It doesn't have any MOCs, so look if you dare! That's it. Last blog of the month. maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 21:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts